Un tipo promedio en Metropolis
by Jarvyfifo y Joanfifosharinflan
Summary: Una historia que se me ocurrió en un sueño xd, literalmente soñé con esto y pensé que seria interesante hacerla
1. Chapter 1

**Un tipo promedio en Metrópolis. Cap 1: El viaje**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Dc super Hero girls ni One punch man son de mi propiedad.**

**Explicaciones: En esta historia Saitama tendrá 17 años, no habría recibido la carta de agradecimiento que recibió cuando venció a Sea King, además de que nadie sabe quién es, ni Bang ni fubuki ... etc, solo algunos héroes lo conocen pero lo ignoran **_**cof cof**_** Tatsumaki **_**cof cof,**_** también el mundo de One punch man y Dc superhero girls están unidos (más detalles adelante), no conoce a Genos ya que no habría ido a luchar contra Mosquito Girl, pero será un amigo cercano de King, quien le informó de la existencia de la Asociación (él ya sabe que es un fraude), esta historia ocurrirá dos semanas después de que Saitama derrotara a Boros.**

**Notas del autor: si hay algo que no cuadra o no es de la serie original es porque yo mismo lo he cambiado, por eso es "fan" "fic", no todo tiene que ser igual que las series originales, por eso trataré de ser lo más original posible.**

Este día es solo otro día normal para la aburrida vida de Saitama, el calvo estaba en el supermercado ya que había ofertas bastante buenas, a veces la gente se le quedaba mirando con asco y desaprobación, ya que todos creían que él solo era un tramposo de mierda que se robaba el crédito de los héroes, él solo ignoró las miradas, pagó los comestibles y fue a su casa.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que derrotó a Boros, después de eso todo regresó a la normalidad para nuestro protagonista.

Saitama puso los comestibles en su lugar, tras terminar se sentó en su sillón para poder ver las noticias por si había un monstruo o algo por el estilo.

"He aquí a los héroes que salvaron nuestra ciudad de la invasión alienígena", dijo un reportero que estaba al lado de los héroes que habían estado en la invasión mientras la gente los vitoreaba. Saitama solo suspiró con cansancio, ya que otra vez, no apreciaban sus actos heroicos, si bien es cierto que ser héroe es solo su pasatiempo esperaba que al menos una persona lo animara, que le ayudáse a continuar, Saitama sólo lo ignoró y continúo pasando canales para ver si había una amenaza.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y Saitama se encontraba en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño ya que había estado pensando en mudarse a otro país en los últimos días, más específicamente a Estados Unidos , ya que aparte de que quería salir de su zona de "confort" quería probar de ser héroe en ese lugar ya que buscó en internet y vio varias cosas que le interesaron mucho, según la información no habían asociaciones de héroes o algo así, los héroes eran personas con identidades secretas, no había la necesidad de registrarse a algo para ser visto como un héroe en vez de alguien extraño , no había rangos ni nada de eso, eran personas que hacían cualquier acto heroico, desde luchar contra monstruos hasta salvar gatitos de los árboles, a Saitama le interesó mucho una ciudad en específico , una ciudad llamada Metrópolis, el héroe principal de esa ciudad era un tipo llamado Superman. Saitama vio su traje y vio el de Superman con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, ya que el traje de héroe de Saitama más bien parecía el pijama de Superman. Sin embargo, le faltaba algo importante para poder ir, dinero, Saitama pensó en pedirle un poco a King pero rechazó esa idea de inmediato, sería demasiado egoísta de su parte, a pesar ed que le había robado el crédito a Saitama no le importó ya que todos sabemos la bondad que tiene el pelón. Ya pensando que era suficiente Saitama comenzó a dormir.

* * *

Saitama salió de su hogar con su característico traje para ir a uno de los pocos caprichos que se podía permitir... comer patatas fritas. Después de comer se topó con King quien le había invitado a su casa para poder jugar videojuegos, además de que le quería decir algo importante.

* * *

"Aaaah no otra vez ..." dijo Saitama deprimido. "Jejeje, aún te falta muuuucho para que me puedas igualar Saitama", dijo King con una sonrisa confiada. Después de muchas partidas perdidas por parte del calvo King por fin decidió decirle a Saitama la "cosa" importante.

"Saitama he pensado en darte la mitad de mi sueldo por ser héroe ya que es injusto que te haya robado el crédito siendo tú el que lo ha hecho todo" dijo King de forma seria "Escucha King, no hace falta que hagas esto por mí , puede que aún tenga 17 años pero sé cómo cuidar de mí mismo "dijo el pelón con su típica cara inexpresiva" No, lo siento Saitama pero tendrás que aceptarlo sí o sí , además de que la cantidad de dinero que me dan por ser de clase S es muy grande "dijo King mientras le daba una tarjeta de crédito con un pequeño papel que estaba doblado. "Aquí está tu tarjeta de crédito y en el papel está la contraseña, supongo que ya sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas no?" dijo King de forma burlona. Saitama simplemente se encogió de hombros de manera indiferente, cuando era más joven estaba estudiando para ser oficinista y fue MUY aburrido. "Cada mes se te depositará la mitad de mi sueldo a tu cuenta para que puedas vivir cómodamente" le explicó King. Saitama miró la tarjeta unos segundos antes de suspirar mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

**Algunos meses después**

Ahora Saitama está de camino para tomar su exámen final de su academia, después de que King le había dado la tarjeta de crédito Saitama pensó rápidamente en mudarse a Metrópolis, así que los últimos meses con el dinero que le había dado King se inscribió a una academia de inglés , si Saitama aprobaba el examen, ya tendría el nivel suficiente para hablar inglés a la perfección.

Después del exámen Saitama miró su nota final con satisfacción 10/10.

**Dos semanas después**

"Espero que lo pases bien, Saitama, cuídate mucho", dijo King con una sonrisa. "Descuida lo haré" dijo Saitama mientras los dos se daban la mano como símbolo de su amistad. Estaban en el aeropuerto ya que Saitama había decidido mudarse de forma definitiva. Saitama comenzó a hacer fila hasta que le tocó su turno antes de pasar por la puerta le abrió un pulgar a King y este lo correspondió, después de que se despidieran Saitama hizo el recorrido típico de los aeropuertos hasta que llegó a la sala de espera, tras unas horas vio que su vuelo era el siguiente, tras hacer fila nuevamente Saitama subió al avión y se sentó en su sitio mientras tenía una cara de satisfacción, el avión comenzó a despegar y al cabo de unos minutos Saitama vio Japón desde el cielo con una sonrisa triste , después decidió dormir para llegar descansado a su nuevo hogar, sin embargo nuestro héroe no sabe lo que le deparará el futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2 : Metrópolis High**

**Explicación : Saitama llegó a Metrópolis en verano.**

Después de algunas horas nuestro héroe había llegado a su destino , luego , recogió sus pertenencias para salir del aeropuerto , después tomó un autobús para poder llegar a Metrópolis , de inmediato se dió cuenta de lo grande y hermosa que era la ciudad , tras bajar del autobús fue a buscar un hotel para poder hospedarse mientras buscaba una casa o un apartamento.

* * *

Tras haber dejado sus cosas en un hotel Saitama fue a dar un recorrido para conocer un poco más la ciudad. Después de media hora de caminata se encontró con un puesto de dulces llamada "Sweet Justice" , Saitama entró ya que le apetecía un poco de azúcar. Al entrar vio que era un establecimiento bastante grande, casi todas las mesas estaban llenas , al acercarse al mostrador vió una vitrina llena de dulces hasta que una voz le interrumpió.

"Hola! Bienvenido a Sweet Justice , ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? Tenemos productos horneados , dulces y helados como nuestra especialidad, si quieres algunas sugerencias aquí tienes el menú " dijo un chico rubio con una sonrisa mientras hablaba con un tono acelerado, Saitama supuso que era el camarero o algo por el _estilo. "Soy yo o este tipo tiene exceso de azúcar"_ pensó Saitama con una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

"Bueno quisiera un helado de nitrógeno de sabor vainilla" dijo el calvo "¿Algo más?" preguntó el rubio "No, gracias" dijo el pelón. "Son 7 dólares" dijo el camarero mientras Saitama le daba el dinero. "Una pregunta , supongo que eres nuevo en la ciudad, ¿no? , nunca te había visto por aquí" dijo el chico rubio ya que nunca había visto al discapacitado capilar, y eso que casi todos los adolescentes o tipos de su edad venían al establecimiento muy seguido para hablar o reunirse con sus amigos.

"Sí, así es, soy Saitama" dijo el héroe mientras le tendía la mano para un apretón cosa que el rubio aceptó. "Un placer Saitama, soy Barry Allen, por cierto te has inscrito a una escuela?" preguntó Barry en su tono acelerado. "La verdad es que no" dijo Saitama despreocupado. Barry solo sonrió ante eso ya que ahora había la posibilidad de hacer un nuevo amigo. "Si quieres puedo darte la dirección de mi escuela para que te puedas inscribir" dijo Barry "Si, por favor , la verdad es que se me había olvidado el detalle de inscribirme a una escuela o un instituto" dijo Saitama mientras se rascaba la nuca, Barry sólo se rió ante el comentario del pelón. "Oye pero como te quedaste calvo tan joven, si pareces de mi edad" dijo Barry de forma discreta tratando de no ofender a Saitama. "AAAAAH, SÍ, SOY CALVO , CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA" gritó Saitama frustrado mientras Barry sonreía de forma nerviosa, "no no no , no era mi intención ofenderte, pero bueno, si quieres puedes sentarte en la mesa que hay allí, es la única que tiene espacio para otra persona" dijo Barry mientras señalaba una mesa que estaba rodeada por un sillón.

Saitama vió la mesa que le había señalado Barry y vió que había otra persona, más específicamente una chica, tenía el cabello rubio y corto que le llegaba hasta el cuello, llevaba una camisa azul debajo de una chaqueta cuero negra, también llevaba jeans rotos azules y unas botas de cuero, _"Vaya, parece una rebelde" _pensó Saitama para sus adentros. Estaba tomando un helado en copa.

Saitama se sentó en la otra esquina del sillón y vió que su orden ya estaba servida _"Eso fue rápido" _pensó el calvo. Tranquilamente comenzó a comer su helado mientras la chica hacía lo mismo, los dos actuaban como si el otro no existiera. Después de comer su helado Saitama salió de Sweet Justice despidiéndose de Barry, luego volvió a caminar, y de paso buscar un nuevo hogar.

* * *

**Dos semanas después**

Ahora Saitama se encuentra viendo la televisión tranquilamente comiendo un pedazo de pizza, después de irse de Sweet Justice Saitama encontró una casa en oferta, después de rellenar todos los papeles Saitama ya tenía un nuevo hogar, además de que se había convertido en cliente habitual de Sweet Justice , sino mal recordaba en tres días se encontraría con Barry para hablar como amigos y no como Cliente-Camarero. También se había inscrito a la escuela que Barry le había dicho, una escuela llamada Metrópolis High, una escuela bastante grande debía admitir, logró pasar el exámen de admisión con una nota perfecta, ya que, aunque no lo parezca, Saitama era inteligente en el tema de los estudios. En un mes empezarían las clases así que Saitama estaba aprovechando el tiempo libre antes de ir a la cárcel obligatoria llena de exámenes.

* * *

Más tarde, ése mismo día, Saitama se encontraba caminando en la calle con su traje de héroe, algunas personas lo miraban con admiración porque creían que era un héroe poderoso pero otros se reían por lo ridículo que se veía.

* * *

**Algunos minutos después**

Las personas huían despavoridas, otros solo se arrodillaban esperando su destino, había un monstruo en la ciudad, pero este era distinto ya que mataba a todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, las calles estaban teñidas del hermoso color de la sangre. "Jajaja , no te preocupes niño, haré que te veas hermoso como los demás" dijo el monstruo mientras señalaba a varios cadáveres, el monstruo levantó su brazo listo para arrancarle la cabeza, el niño simplemente lloró esperando su final, pero nunca llegó.

"¿Pero qué?" dijo el monstruo al ver que un chico calvo y con un traje que parecía un Cosplay barato había detenido su brazo. "Será mejor que te vayas, si matas a más gente me veré obligado a golpearte" dijo Saitama inexpresivo "Jajaja, ¿crees que me das miedo?, Además, ¿quién eres? Dijo el monstruo , "¿Yo?, Simplemente soy un tipo promedio que es héroe por pasatiempo" dijo Saitama mientras una corriente de aire venía y hacía mover su capa.

"Pffffffjajajajaja , esa es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado en mi vida jajajaja" se rió el monstruo antes de poner una cara terrorífica. " Ahora MUERE!" gritó el monstruo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Saitama sólo para ser golpeado por éste y explotar en miles de pedazos " Otra vez de un golpe " murmuró Saitama triste y decepcionado. " S-s-señor g-g-gracias por salvarme" dijo el niño entre sollozos y lágrimas. Saitama simplemente asintió y se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia su hogar , mientras estos hechos pasaban Saitama era observado por un tipo con la ropa interior afuera. _" L-l-lo venció de un golpe, ¿Pero quién es ese tipo"_ pensó Superman que tenía pensado ayudar al niño pero Saitama se le adelantó.

* * *

Saitama tragó un poco de saliva nervioso, se encontraba de pie mirando Metrópolis High , hoy por fin era su primer día de escuela , junto a él se encontraba un Barry sonriente. "Vamos Saitama no te pongas nervioso, te he visto destrozar montañas como uvas y no puedes soportar el primer día" dijo Barry de una forma burlona. "No estoy nervioso, simplemente esto es nuevo para mí, además, creo que _Flash_ no podría resistirlo tampoco, ¿Me equivoco?" dijo Saitama con su expresión en blanco. Barry sólo se rió ante las "bromas" que los dos hacían. Hace algunos meses, mientras Saitama iba a Sweet Justice vió a Barry cambiándose de un traje rojo a su traje de camarero, claro un ojo normal no podía verlo, pero él sí. Desde entonces se habían revelado las identidades y a veces iban en un dúo heroico, claramente la gente no los veía ya que los dos se iban de la escena rápidamente.

Saitama sólo suspiró mientras miraba su nueva escuela en Metrópolis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, seguro preguntareis, ¿Por qué este tipo deja las historias y no las termina?, Pos la respuesta es muy sencilla, se me acaban las ideas, por eso dejé abandonadas las otras historias, sin embargo he estado pensando en hacer una que es posible que la termine, en fin no sé de qué hacerla así que acepto sugerencias, bueno gracias por comprender el porque no actualizaba mis historias.**


End file.
